guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Maguuma Stade
This is called Maguuma Strade, not Stade. How do we change the name of an article? :Well, you can't delete articles. But, you can click on the "move" tab above it, and move it to the new name. That will create a redirect. After you move it, there's a way that you can mark it as a misspelled page, but I can't remember how right now. The name of the place is definetly Stade, with no r. Check your in-game map. I will undo the name change. --Tetris L 21:31, 10 Jul 2005 (EST) :You are correct. Sorry, had a brain freeze. --Karlos 22:50, 10 Jul 2005 (EST) Lol :) 03:42, 11 Jul 2005 (EST) ---- Please elaborate on the "Pit-stop" concept. --Karlos 19:55, 6 November 2005 (EST) It doesn't seem to on the main page anymore, but I'm at a bit of a loss as to what this place is about, unless it's for people walking through the long way, exploring, farming, what-have-you. It certainly is in an obscure corner, and doesn't have any missions or quests or anything else. Very much a quiet place to hang out, like Ice Tooth Cave in the Northern Shiverpeaks. --Jawn Sno 10:01, 19 October 2006 (CDT) ::The skills trainer here, Avena, has skills unavailable from any skill quest up to this point. People who do the Sanctum Cay run miss out on skills from places like this, until they get all the way to Dakk. For the most part, though, Maguuma Stade is there for people who explore or need a way-station between major locations. — ChaoticCoyote 10:21, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :::Thought that might be the case. I bought a skill from Avena (*sob!* goodbye, skill point). It's much like Ice Tooth Cave in that respect as well. --Jawn Sno 10:51, 20 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Huh? Shouldn't that be more "goodbye, 1 plat"? I have dozens of unused skill points... --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:43, 20 October 2006 (CDT) Did Else Anyone See???? There were Mursaat owning everyone in the international districts. I'm not making this up Yeah so weird lol i saw this too Yes, on 04/14/07 it's going on right now 4pm PST. ::I am wondering about this as well. I'm here and there is no way to attack them but they're killing everyone; including the survivor titled people. Morgan Fairweather 19:09, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :::The Mursaat came in response to a Mursaat Rally, the idea made by Quintus Antonius, the Lore Forum moderator of GWO. Survivors won't lose their title as the death doesn't count as one. --Kale Ironfist 19:12, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Here's a screenshot: http://i112.photobucket.com/albums/n172/amillerchip/maguumastade.jpg Biscuits 20:54, 14 April 2007 (CDT) That was so fun yesterday xD good thing to make a unused outpost to a fun outpost :P ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 08:50, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :I especialy like how allthe people who weren't in on it were like "OMGWTF IS HAPPENING?!" ::While I was in on it the whole time ;)=^o.o^= (Amantis Asoko) 12:36, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah funny to see all those people wonder like How the f*** did this happend?! ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 13:02, 15 April 2007 (CDT) I got killed \o/ — Skuld 13:12, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :omg you were there too?! damnit, I wanted to see you :P you saw Ion Bloodskilled? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 13:14, 15 April 2007 (CDT) As mentioned, the attacks were the doing of Quintus Antonius and his supporters who summoned the Mursaat to their Rally, much to the shigrin of the innocent bystanders who were promptly slaughtered. :Maybe someone should add this event to the wiki? Events like this happen very rarely (this is the only one i'm aware of happening outside of a festival) it would be nice if we had a nice compiled list of them here for records sake. 58.110.138.50 ::I read this and I thought, lolwut? Mursaat death ruining the storyline ftw! -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 19:09, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Tarnished Coast I wonder if when EOTN comes out they will make a portal to the Tarneshed Coast via Maguuma Stade? Maybe another Exit at The Falls - Chrisworld 17:11, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :Yea, probably. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:18, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Least Visited outpost? I don't think I've seen any other place as empty as this place is. The Faction/NF places at least have quests leading to them. Ice Tooth Cave is right outside the minotaurs which are very farmable and Fisherman's haven is a stop for the LA->Sanctum Cay run. Any other place you can think of that is more un-popular? --Blue.rellik 10:27, 15 June 2007 (CDT) : Port Sledge, although even that place has had slight activity lately from bots, I saw them passing through there. Still say Stade is the winner in terms of most deserted outpost. Jokesnsmokes 01:05, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::True but as you said Port Sledge is being infested with bots. Last time I was there, there were around 10 or so Mo/Ws --Blue.rellik 02:06, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :If there's ANYONE there its better than the Jade Quarry staging areas... ''' Entrea Sumatae''' 21:40, 12 November 2007 (UTC) If i had to choose 3 least visited outposts they would be, ice tooth cave, port sledge and magmma stade. Now ice tooth cave gets visitors because of the run from yaks bend to beacons perch. actually i had to go their once to unlock dolyaks signet because for some odd reason it wasnt available in ember camp. Port sledge is just a freaking wierd hidden place however its easy to cap like 6 elites there. Magumma stade has no reason to even be on the map HOWEVER when prophecies first came out there were skills that you had to go there for because they were not offered else where. I believe two ele skills were crystal wave and maelstrom.--98.135.40.191 04:58, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :U picked 3 and u didnt even include the Jade areas in Factions?? have u been there? I have NEVER seen ANY1 there... in NO districts.. alltough this place comes pretty high on the list as well, I didnt even know it existed until just now, and I've been on since Factions released. =)) Majnore 21:22, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ::I realise this is an old discussion, but Fisherman's Haven has to come pretty high on any deserted outposts list-- - (Talk/ ) 16:47, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::That's sometimes used as part of teh Lion's Arch -> Sanctum Cay run Blue.rellik 14:15, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Henchies Anyone else noticed that the henchies' names here are a lighter green than usual, like the other NPCs? Also means clicking on them once makes you run up and talk to them... I've only just been here for the first time since getting the game, so I dunno if it's always been like this. Not that it really matters... Discobadger 00:51, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :(necropost) Just noticed this on my necro actually, came to make a note of it, and ... I'm about 2.5 years too late. I guess nobody's noticed because nobody ever comes here ;) 23:35, November 26, 2010 (UTC)